


13. Jarrón

by Jeguabito



Series: Fictober 2019 [13]
Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeguabito/pseuds/Jeguabito
Summary: Cuando los tiempos de guerra acaban, la paz permite que escuchemos al corazón. Pero Daryun se hace el sordo.





	13. Jarrón

**Author's Note:**

> Arslan Senki es una de mis historias preferidas y tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre MI NIÑO DARYUN.
> 
> Quiero dejar claro que Arslan tendría unos 20 años y Daryun 33. Así nos quitamos de tonterías :)
> 
> Que lo disfrutéis.

—Si no me dices cuál es el motivo para que nos hayas interrumpido ya tres veces, me temo que voy a tener que mandarte bien lejos en alguna misión que se me ocurra ahora mismo.

Narsus habló de corrido, sin detenerse a respirar. El ya rey de Pars contuvo una risa para mantener el orgullo que pudiera quedarle a su comandante. Daryun hizo una mueca y retorció un poco de la tela de su manga entre las manos.

—Lleváis tres horas aquí metidos. Creo que va siendo hora de que salgáis.

—¿Te atreves a juzgar el trabajo del Rey y del con… del pintor de la corte?

El guerrero suspiró. Estaba a punto de replicar cuando una voz lo hizo pararse en seco.

—Ya, ya, no os peleéis —Arslan alzó las manos, conciliador—. Estamos a punto de acabar, Daryun.

El reinado de Arslan fue muy agitado en sus inicios, y aunque ahora eran tiempos en su mayoría pacíficos, cualquier indicio de desorden o confusión en las gentes de Pars suponía un aumento de la ansiedad del joven rey con respecto a su capacidad para reinar.

Habían pasado ya tres años desde su coronación. El joven se había desarrollado en un hombre alto y esbelto, no muy musculado pero sí tonificado, que había tomado por costumbre trenzarse el pelo y anudárselo con una de las muchas cintas que coleccionaba.

(Daryun, por su parte, había tomado por costumbre regalárselas.)

Esa mañana se habían reunido para planear el viaje del rey por algunas de las provincias fronterizas, que llevaban algún tiempo quejándose de lo lejanas que parecían algunas de las medidas sociales del rey y su equipo. Aseguraban que, como estaban tan lejos de la capital, Arslan no era consciente de sus necesidades y que solo legislaba con la capital y sus territorios adyacentes en mente. Habría bastado con enviar una comitiva especializada, pero el rey siempre se sentía mejor tratando con sus gentes en persona que esperando en palacio. Traía de cabeza a todos los que se encargaban de su seguridad personal, pero no podían hacer nada por evitarlo. Si se lo prohibían, probablemente se acabaría escapando. Ese era el rey que habían creado.

Los tres hombres salieron de la recámara del rey y se dirigieron al salón principal del edificio. El palacio estaba patas arriba desde hacía una semana y Daryun estaba muy nervioso porque tenía que controlar las idas y venidas de muchísimos trabajadores junto con el equipo de seguridad.

(No reconocería que en realidad era porque en solo unas horas sería el cumpleaños del rey.)

—Las decoraciones de este año me gustan —reconoció Narsus, paseando la vista por la enorme estancia—. Son bastante discretas.

—Son un gasto absurdo —comentó Arslan, como el que habla del tiempo. Daryun sabía perfectamente lo que venía a continuación.

—Tiene que entender, majestad —comenzó el _pintor_, haciendo uso de su tono paciente— que es una ocasión muy especial. Pensé que ya lo sabría después de todos estos años.

—No va a cambiar mi opinión sobre esto, Narsus —atajó el más joven—. La gente preferiría este dinero invertido en sus cultivos o sus acueductos.

—Tengo que apoyar a Narsus en esto —intervino el _mardan_, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Arslan—. A la gente les hace falta celebrar y que se olviden de las dificultades aunque sea por un par de días.

—Ya lo sé, Daryun. Ya lo sé…

Al comandante le preocupaba que el rey considerase que todo lo que ocurría dentro de su territorio (y a veces incluso fuera) era su culpa. Llevaba así desde que subió al trono y su cansancio era patente. No sabía qué hacer para que se relajase y relegase algo de trabajo en sus subordinados.

Cada vez que se lo refería, acababa igual: con Arslan sonriéndole, cansado.

Pronto llegaron los sirvientes encargados de preparar el traje del rey para la noche, un grupo de sastres y sastras que revolotearon alrededor del monarca con excitación. El rey los acompañó, risueño. Daryun hizo ademán de ir detrás de él, pero Narsus lo detuvo.

—Déjalo tranquilo. Siempre estamos alguno de los dos encima de él.

—Pero con tanta gente por el palacio…

El pintor lo miró, de arriba abajo, una ceja arqueada. Una media sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro.

—Daryun. Ya no te sale nada bien disimular.

El más alto cargo de las tropas se dio la vuelta de sopetón, caminando en la dirección contraria a la que se había ido Arslan. Sabía que su amigo le iba a dar LA CHARLA, y no tenía ganas de que llegase a oídos indiscretos. Escuchó cómo se apresuraba para alcanzarlo.

—No me vengas con esas de nuevo, Narsus. Ya hemos hablado de esto.

—Sí. Hace justamente un año.

Uno de los jardines internos estaba desierto. El agua de las fuentes ayudaba a camuflar sus palabras.

—No voy a hacerlo, Narsus. Por mucho que me lo digas…

—Escúchame, Daryun —interrumpió el estratega, alzando una mano—. Yo creo que su majestad es lo suficientemente inteligente para elegir lo que es mejor para él.

—Con lo inteligente que eres y lo ilógico que eres a veces —resopló Daryun, cruzándose de brazos—. No gano nada contándoselo. Y él no ganaría nada con… esto.

El otro hombre lo miró. En sus ojos podía leerse la impotencia que le generaba la situación.

—Entiendo que no decirlo sería lo más… cómodo para el reino —se acercó al borde de la fuente y se sentó—. Pero Arslan no es un rey al uso y sus súbditos lo saben.

—Eso no le hace ningún bien.

—Quizá no, pero es su elección. Y si alguien tiene algo que decir… bueno, aquí estamos nosotros.

El general se sentó al lado de su amigo y escondió la cara entre las manos. El otro le palmeó la espalda, conmiserándose de él.

—No entiendo por qué soy… así— al no obtener respuesta, continuó—. Y él… ¿estás seguro de que él también?

Una risa cantarina acompañó al arrullo del agua.

—¿Que si estoy seguro? Yo, y Gieve, y Elam, y Farangis, y Alfreed, y Jaswant…

—Vale, vale —alzó las manos, pidiendo clemencia—. Debo ser el único imbécil que no lo ve.

—Supongo que tienes miedo. Yo también lo tendría —susurró quedamente, un susurro casi perdido en el rumor.

—No solo está el tema de la… descendencia —dudó, la palabra quemándole en la boca como ácido—, sino el de la edad.

El tono sardónico volvió a la voz de su amigo, ya repuesto.

—Se han visto cosas _mucho_ peores, permíteme que te lo diga.

—Ya… entre personas _normales_.

—Vosotros sois normales —chapoteó con una mano en el agua, pensativo—. Simplemente… no amáis como los demás.

—Y tú crees que debería decírselo.

—Qué mejor regalo, ¿no?

Daryun cogió a Narsus e intentó ahogarlo en la fuente. No tuvo demasiado éxito.

Arslan estaba todo el rato rodeando de gente, nobles y funcionarios por igual, que alababan su vestimenta y lo agasajaban con decenas de obsequios. Daryun, también vestido de gala debido a su rango, estaba sentado en una de las mesas del estrado intentando no matar a todos los que acaparaban al rey con la mirada. Lo acompañaban Farangis y Jaswant, dos bebedores natos. Él también tenía una copa entre las manos que no sabía cuántas veces había rellenado ya.

—Narsus nos ha contado algo.

_Seguro que sí_.

—Qué sorpresa —otro trago.

—Creo que es una de las batallas más difíciles de librar —expuso Jaswant, solemne, y Daryun refrenó las ganas de darse un manotazo en la frente.

—¿Estás haciendo acopio de valentía líquida? —la sacerdotisa sonrió detrás de su copa. Sus palabras se ganaron un gruñido del comandante.

—Si no os calláis os juro que…

Unos gritos hicieron que levantase la mirada.

—¡Abran paso! ¡Abran paso! —Alfreed caminaba apartando a los asistentes sin miramientos.

—¡Dejen paso a su majestad! —Elam tiraba del soberano, que no parecía muy contento con su actuación.

Obviamente, fueron a dejarlo enfrente de la mesa del comandante, que se levantó al instante. El rey vestía una túnica roja y dorada y llevaba el cabello suelto y salpicado de joyas y pasadores. Daryun reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para no acariciar esas hebras de pura seda.

—Majestad —una reverencia.

El rey sonrió. Daryun se agachó y recogió el regalo que había preparado para Arslan.

—He aquí una vaina nueva para su espada —se la ofreció y el monarca la tomó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Creo que reconocerá los detalles.

Eran los halcones que habían acompañado a Arslan durante una época crucial, cuero con las aves en plata, alas abiertas volando hacia el horizonte.

—Es precioso, Daryun. Muchas gracias.

De nuevo, un puñado de personas volvió a envolverlo. Elam, el amigo inseparable del rey, se acercó a Daryun y le puso algo en las manos, con disimulo, volviendo con presteza con Arslan.

Era un papel que rezaba lo siguiente:

_Me gustaría hablar contigo al acabar los festejos, Daryun. Espero que puedas acudir a mis aposentos._

Leyó tantas veces la nota que creyó desgastarla.

—¿Me había llamado, majestad?

Arslan lo instó a entrar en su alcoba con un movimiento de las manos. El hombre pasó y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Sí, Daryun. Y —lo miró a los ojos, seguro de sí mismo— me gustaría que me llamaras Arslan. No hay nadie para escucharnos.

El hombre tragó saliva y asintió. El rey lo llevó a su escritorio, donde había algo tapado por una tela.

—¿Qué deseaba?

Arslan carraspeó.

—¿Qué deseas, Arslan?

Hizo un gesto hacia el objeto desconocido. Daryun se señaló y el joven asintió, sonriendo. Con cuidado, retiró la tela verdosa y vio algo que no esperaba.

—¿Un jarrón? —lo cogió con cuidado. Era un **jarrón **de la porcelana más fina, lacada. Estaba lleno de hileras de formas geométricas, pero en uno de los laterales había un dibujo: una ilustración de dos personas subidas en un caballo negro. A Daryun se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Eran él y Arslan. Subidos en el mismo _caballo_.

—¿Y esto…?

El rey puso sus manos por encima de las del hombre, sujetando el jarrón con él.

—Aunque hoy es mi cumpleaños, soy consciente de que sin ti no estaría donde estoy. Sin ti, no podría haber celebrado más el día de mi nacimiento. Por eso quiero hacerte un regalo a ti, por haberme ayudado a vivir.

El general dejó con manos temblorosas el jarrón en el escritorio. El rey rio, llevándose una mano a la boca.

—Creo que ahora mismo estás más colorado que mi traje, Daryun.

—No… no esperaba…

—¿No? —Arslan volvió a atrapar una de sus manos. Daryun tenía ganas de echar a correr, de esconderse bajo la cama, de tirarse por el balcón… lo que fuera por _huir_.

—Arslan… no sé si esto es lo que quieres.

—Podemos descubrirlo —dijo, su tono sugerente.

—¿Estás seguro? —musitó el general. Una vez más, Arslan había leído su alma.

—Yo sí. ¿Tú?

Daryun respiró hondo y se enderezó.

—Desde hace tiempo, Arslan. Estoy preparado.

El rey corrió las cortinas que daban al balcón y nada más se supo de ellos en toda la noche.


End file.
